Condoms are worn over the penis during sexual intercourse to provide a measure of protection of birth control and to protect against the transmission of disease. Condoms, which are made of elastomeric material, are designed for a close fit. This makes it somewhat difficult to put on a condom without pulling the skin or hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for simplifying the application of a condom.